Those Round Globes
by landmilk
Summary: Obsesi anehnya yang berujung menjadi kenyataan (Chanlu/Drabble/R/pwp)


Genre: pwp

Lenght: drabble

Characters: Chanyeol Luhan Sehun Chen

Warning: rimming, slight BDSM.

* * *

Chanyeol pikir dia punya kelainan jiwa, menurutnya. Dia mempunyai sebuah obsesi yang aneh pada seseorang setelah melihat orang tersebut di depan matanya untuk pertama kali. Luhan mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang bagus, wajah cantik, dan suara yang lembut. Tapi dari semua bagian tubuhnya dia menyukai bokong Luhan. Setiap kali Luhan berjalan menggerakan pinggulnya, mata Chanyeol tidak dapat lepas dari gumpalan daging itu.

Luhan bergabung dalam klub sepak bola sekolah mereka, dia di tempatkan di posisi sayap kanan, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan klub basketnya. Setiap kali dia latihan bersama timnya Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan yang sedang menggiring bola di atas lapangan hijau. Celana yang sangat ketat membuat bentuk bokongnya terlihat, Chanyeol ingin sekali berlari ke arah Luhan, mencumbunya hingga Luhan tidak dapat berjalan setelahnya.

Suatu hari dia melihat Luhan berada di kelasnya, dia duduk di atas meja bersama seorang gadis. Luhan sedang beajar merajut dengan temannya, berulang kali dia mencoba melepaskan lilitan benang wol dari tangannya, dia tertawa lepas setelah tangannya bebas. Chanyeol berfantasi, Luhan dengan tubuh polos tanpa pakaian, kedua tangan di ikat oleh tali merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya, menggeliat di atas kasur, lemah tak berdaya oleh sentuhan Chanyeol.

Ketika Luhan menyadari Chanyeol bediri di depan kelasnya memperhatikan Luhan, Chanyeol dapat melihat pipinya merona, Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk setelah berlatih bersama timnya, dia menuju ke ruang ganti untuk mengambil tasnya. Dia meminta ijin kepada kapten karena ada urusan mendadak, dia di perbolehkan untuk pulang. Suara nyanyian seseorang terdengar dari kamar mandi, ternyata dia tidak sendiri. Saat Chanyeol melewati loker pemain sepak bola, dia melihat jersey tersampir di atas bangku, bertulisakan nama Luhan di atasnya. Chanyeol bergerak ke arah kamar mandi, dia melihat bayangan seseorang dari balik tirai transparan itu, orang itu tengah membasuh kepalanya sambil menyanyikan salah satu lagu DBSK.

Dia berjalan pelan agar tidak ketahuan, menyingkap sedikit tirai itu. Sosok itu adalah Luhan, dia tahu persis bentuk tubuhnya. Tubuhnya berkilau karena air pancuran yang membasahinya. Matanya tertuju ke bokongnya, bulat dan berisi. Chanyeol meraih ponsel dari saku celananya, tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk mengambil gambar bokongnya. Chanyeol menyeringai, foto itu bahan untuk membuatnya masturbasi.

.

Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya mendengar lengkingan Chen.

"Gambar apa ini?! Astaga punya siapa ini? Astaga!" dia melempar ponsel Chanyeol.

Yang termuda di antara mereka mengambil ponsel Chanyeol sedangkan pemiliknya mengorek telinganya tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Chen.

"Wow, kapan kau mengambil foto ini?" tanyanya santai. "Ini kan 'bokong Luhan," dia tersenyum nakal.

"Kemarin, saat dia mandi. Bagaimana kau tahu itu punya Luhan?"

Sehun tertawa. "Aku pernah bercumbu dengannya, dia suka bermain kasar, mungkin kau cocok."

Dan mereka tertawa, Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar menahan gairahnya.

Chen memberi pandangan aneh kepada teman-temannya, apa dia yang terlalu polos atau dia salah memilih teman. Bagaiamana bisa Chanyeol mengambil gambar bokong seseorang?

.

"Hai Luhan."

Luhan terkejut tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di depannya, Luhan harus menengadah agar dapat bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinyaa.

"Oh, hai.." Luhan tidak pernah berbicara dengan Chanyeol, dia terlalu malu untuk berbicara dengan orang yang di taksirnya. Wajahnya memerah.

Chanyeol berjalan maju, memaksa Luhan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Hanya mereka yang ada di sekolah itu, Chanyeol dapat beraksi dengan leluasa. Luhan kebingungan, ada urusan apa Chanyeol dengannya. Dia lantas bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Hmm, munkin akan lama, tapi bisakah kau membantuku sebentar?" Chanyeol memasang pandangan memohon, Luhan menjadi tidak sanggup untuk menolak.

"Tentu saja."

.

Kedua tangannya terikat di belakang punggungnya oleh tali merah yang di siapkan Chanyeol. Hanya kedua kakinya saja yang dapat bergerak bebas, tubuhnya telanjang. Semua pakaiannya robek karena ulah Chanyeol. Sedangkan pemuda di atasnya masih dengan pakaian lengkap, Luhan merasa sangat malu tubuhnya di lihat oleh Chanyeol.

Dia mengecup lehernya, memberikan jilatan, dan gigitan di atas kulit putihnya. Luhan berusaha menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol menuju bibirnya, menciumnya. Perlahan ciuman mereka berubah memanas dan semakin basah. Dia menarik tubuhnya, berbisik di telinga Luhan. Suaranya parau penuh dengan nafsu. "Jangan di tahan, aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

Tubuhnya di putar, kini punggungnya yang menghadap Chanyeol. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Chanyeol setelahnya. Dia merasakan bokongnya digigit, Luhan melenguh. Tubuhnya tidak dapat diam menerima rangsangan pemuda berbadan jangkung. Chanyeol mengamati bekas yang ia buat, merah merekah. Lalu tangan besarnya meremas bokongnya. Dia membuka kedua paha Luhan, wajahnya berhadapan dengan lubang merah di antara bokongnya. Dia terkekeh.

Wajahnya berhadapan dengan lingakaran daging itu, dia memasukkan ujung lidahnya untuk menjilatnya.

"Ah. Ah. Yeol!"

Luhan menghimpit kepala Chanyeol dengan pahanya, membuat lidahnya semakin masuk ke dalam. Dia menggerakkan lidahnya dengan gerakan memutar. Luhan tidak tahan, dia menginginkan sesuatu yang besar, panjang, dan dapat memenuhinya.

"Jangan menggodaku! Ahh!" andai saja kedua tangannya tidak terikat pikirnya, ini membuatnya tersiksa.

Chanyeol berhenti. Dia menarik resleting celananya menegluarkan kejantanannya. Baiklah jika Luhan tidak sabaran, dia akan melakukannya tanpa foreplay. Dia langsung memasukkan miliknya tanpa memberitahu Luhan, pemuda kecil di bawahnya berteriak kesakitan. Chanyeol bergerak untuk mencium leher Luhan, kedua tangannya mencubit puting Luhan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dia tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya, membiarkan Luhan untuk beradaptasi dengan keberadaannya.

Luhan mendesah, tanda untuk Chanyeol. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya, dia menggeram nikmat. Dinding hangat yang meremas penisnya. Luhan mendorong bokongnya ke arah penis Chanyeol. Desahannya semakin mengeras. Chanyeol megeluarkan cock ring, memasangkannya ke penis Luhan.

"Tidak Chanyeol, jangan!"

Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan perkataan Luhan, dia menampar bokongnya sebagai peringatan untuk tidak merengek. Dia menarik tangannya, menggenggam kemaluan Luhan, jempolnya menekan ujungnya dan dia mendapat balasan dari Luhan yang berupa desahan namanya. Luhan dapat menjadi sangat cantik dan menggoda pada waktu bersamaan, seperti saat ini. Ternyata pilihannya tidak salah.

Luhan merasakan perutnya dililit, dia kuat menahan rasa sakit di kemaluannya. Permohonannya pun tidak diindahkan Chanyeol, tapi dia menikmati setiap tusukan Chanyeol. Miliknya sangat besar dan panjang, sama seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Chanyeol keluar di dalam tubuhnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Cairan putih keluar dari anusnya, merah bercampur putih, lubangnya terlihat begitu menggoda.

Chanyeol melepaskan cock ring dari Luhan, pemuda di bawahnya mendesah lega. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadapnya, mereka saling bertatapan. Chanyeol mencium tepat di bibir, hanya sebuah kecupan, lalu membebaskan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf" Chanyeol siap menerima cacian dari Luhan. Dia bersiap akan mengambilkan Luhan pakaian ganti tapi tangannya di tarik oleh Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku sangat suka... yang tadi," Luhan melepaskan tangannya, dia menunduk malu.

Chanyeol memeluknya, mengangkat tubuh kecilnya di atas pahanya. Mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka, tangan Chanyeol tidak dapat berhenti meremas bokongnya yang lembut dan kenyal seperti marshmallow. Luhan mendesah diantara ciuman mereka.

Dan mereke malanjutkan ronde kedua mereka di ruang loker. Esoknya dia mendengar keluhan murid karena bau sex mereka.

* * *

a/n: my first chanlu fic, ngeship banget sama ini otp mehehehe. terinpirasi dari pic2 chanyeol gigit chanyeol dan tadaaa. sori ya kak rin kalo ga memuaskan u_u. n thanks to angelica.

Happy new year guys :)


End file.
